<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无题（番外） by siwenbai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799278">无题（番外）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwenbai/pseuds/siwenbai'>siwenbai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwenbai/pseuds/siwenbai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>蝙蝠侠被某个变态掳走去了别的空间，他在那里被艹了一顿，又被丢回了主世界，但两个世界的时间流速似乎并不一样。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无题（番外）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>蝙蝠侠失踪有11天了。<br/>他是在某次不大不小的战斗中突然消失的，在正联再次获得胜利，超人习惯性去关注蝙蝠侠的心跳声来平复战斗的激情时，他却找不到那个声音了。超人立刻召集还没来得及离开战场的正联伙伴去寻找蝙蝠侠，却连续半月都一无所获。哥谭有正联轮流看护倒是没出什么大问题，但那只总是神出鬼没的蝙蝠失踪却给这位太阳之子心头蒙上了一层阴影。<br/>“这最好别是你的又一个什么只依靠自己完成的鬼计划。”超人在高空咬牙切齿的自言自语道，“否则我会让你狠狠付出代价的，B。”<br/>“相信我他会为此后悔的。”神奇女侠的声音在通讯器里响起，“我们都不相信那只永远拥有plan B的大蝙蝠会有什么意外不是吗？超人，也许你需要休息一下，在11天的连轴转之后。”<br/>“不……”超人的话还没说完，身边的空间突然产生了扭曲，在他来得及退开之前，一团被黑色披风包裹的人形从空气中掉出来，正好砸到了他的脸上。<br/>在撞击的瞬间披风里的人小小呜咽了一声，超人为那熟悉的声音惊喜了一下，手比大脑更快的扯开了披风。<br/>拉奥啊，他看见了什么？<br/>意识还算清醒的男人胸口比以往更加凸显且布满吻痕，乳头被吸吮的红肿还在微微冒出白色液体，他的腹部不正常的鼓起像是三月怀胎，全身上下除了松垮垮挂在腰上的万能腰带，就只有胯部被紧紧缚上了一块小小的布料，超人能看见他被压在三角裤下半勃的性器，那块被前液润湿的布料上还印着一个s形标志。<br/>蝙蝠侠立刻扯过披风将自己赤裸的身体挡住，并对超人发出了死亡瞪视，只是在没有蝙蝠面具的状态下，那目光倒更像是欲迎还拒的邀请。<br/>“……B？”超人下意识问了一声，通讯器那边的神奇女侠听见他的话，激动道：“你找到蝙蝠侠了？他怎么样？”<br/>布鲁斯听见女侠的声音，压低了嗓子用他的喉癌音对通讯器道：“我没事。”，随即又命令那个抱着他一动不敢动的傻大个：“超人，先送我回蝙蝠洞。”<br/>“不，你得先告诉我发生了什……”超人目光转到披风下蝙蝠侠微鼓的小腹时猛地住了口，他匆匆应付了几句通讯器那边的女侠，让她通知正联和小鸟们蝙蝠侠已被找到的消息，就用披风重新将男人裹住，调整好姿势径直飞回了孤独堡垒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“超人！我说的是送我回蝙蝠洞！”蝙蝠侠被超人一路抱回了孤独堡垒中属于他的房间，半裸的他仍像是身着蝙蝠装的义警一样愤怒又暴躁，身体的不适和暴露的羞耻让他忽略了自己一向好脾气的搭档的脸色。<br/>“那你是想要让潘尼沃斯先生见见你现在的样子？”超人语气嘲讽又充满怒火，却动作轻柔的把蝙蝠侠放在床上。“你失踪了十一天！一点消息都没有！我……我们都很担心你！”<br/>几个怪模样的机器绕着蝙蝠侠转了一圈，他看着蓝大个儿微红的眼眶，压抑住下体的不适感，有些愧疚的放缓了语气，“你知道的……我只是担心哥谭。”<br/>蝙蝠侠还想说些什么，氪星科技扫描出的结果打断了他。<br/>“体内的异物不能强行取出？外力作用下会爆炸？这不合常理。”超人皱着眉头看着那份报告。事实上他早就亲眼看见了那些塞在蝙蝠侠体内的东西，那些圆滚滚的物体在狭窄的甬道中相互推挤，把他肌肉轮廓深刻的肚腹撑到变形。被折磨许久的软肉无力反抗，只能以被撑开的姿态浸在球体分泌的液体里。<br/>“够了，超人，你先出去。”蝙蝠侠几乎要被腹腔的压力逼疯，他向超人下了驱逐令。如果真的只剩下那一种方法让球体出去，他希望至少没人看见他的狼狈模样。<br/>“B！”超人不敢相信他倔强的搭档这时候还要搞他那一套蝙蝠的独行策略。蝙蝠侠却没什么心情与他争执，他直接从腰带里掏出了氪石，试图以此来威胁超人离开。<br/>那个涂有铅层的小盒子困在蝙蝠侠修长的指尖，它被打开了一个小小的缝隙。超人的目光却渐渐偏移，落在了蝙蝠侠没被披风完全遮盖住的皮肤上。<br/>布鲁斯皮肤上的红痕，很刺眼。<br/>想用什么覆盖住别人留下的痕迹，在布鲁斯身上，用唇舌和牙齿制造些自己的印记。<br/>超人在自己没发觉的情况下，手指已经扯坏了蝙蝠侠勉强蔽体的披风，他把头埋进布鲁斯的颈窝，不顾他的挣扎留下了一个吻痕。<br/>“克拉克！克拉克.肯特！醒醒！”有什么声音在他耳边吵闹，那嗓音悦耳极了，只是诉说的内容并不是他现在想要听到的。<br/>克拉克用嘴堵住了那喋喋不休的话语源头，一只手制住布鲁斯的所有反抗，另一只手把那个方方正正的盒子捏成了一堆破烂。<br/>布鲁斯看见有一丝红光从破损盒子的缝隙透出来，他放进去的绿氪不知何时被掉换成了红氪。他想告诫超人保持理智，却被一条氪星舌头伸进去堵住了嘴。<br/>“呜……”哪怕布鲁斯想说的话再严苛，在那条咬不破的氪星舌头的搅动下都只能成为黏糊糊的哼声。超人把手挤入那条紧绷在布鲁斯屁股上的内裤边缘，一边享受着被丰腴臀肉挤压的感觉，一边在被塞的满满当当的后穴里探入一根手指，刚被使用过的肉穴还没能合拢，只能顺从的接受超人钢铁手指的冒犯。<br/>只是一个指节的深度，超人就摸到了带一点弹性的球体。他沉着脸色把那块布料扯掉，压制住布鲁斯所有的的挣扎，强行分开那双修长的腿，逼迫那饱含异物着的穴口暴露在空气中。<br/>“把它们排出去。”超人舔吮着布鲁斯的脖颈，又将舌尖探入耳内模仿交合动作，伴随着粘腻的水声在他耳边下达了命令。“你不想让它们在你体内爆炸吧？”<br/>“……”布鲁斯剧烈的喘息着，他刚刚差点被吻到窒息，与氪星人糟糕的吻技相对的是他不需要呼吸的特性。他闭了闭眼睛，做了一个深呼吸。<br/>现在最重要的是要稳住被红氪控制的超人，如果他从这场糟糕又色情的诡异事件中醒悟过来要去统治世界之类的……自己暂时没有那个能力去阻止他。只需要拖延到神奇女侠发觉自己没能回到蝙蝠洞，她一定会来找他的。<br/>哈，他应该感谢那些曾被他极力避免的暧昧吗？<br/>布鲁斯记得红氪会让氪星人失去道德感并最终变得邪恶，在这里操他总比冲出去毁灭世界的好——但是资料里可没写过红氪还有增强性欲的功能！<br/>但无论布鲁斯是怎么想的，少了内裤的束缚，那些球体终于可以顺利的排出体外了。蝙蝠侠的意志力使他没有发出任何声音，但牙齿却已经咬破了嘴唇。<br/>被体温捂热的圆球一个接着一个撑开括约肌掉在床上，那个小小的肉环每次都要在球体最宽处卡住，直到后一个球带着压力把它顶出去，然后再循环往复。与球体一同涌出的还有大量晶亮的液体，与径直滚落在床铺上的球体不同，它们恋恋不舍的滑过穴口，沾湿臀瓣，最后汇拢在布鲁斯身下的床单，晕染出一小片湿漉漉的痕迹。<br/>而最要命的是，这些球体并不都是能被轻松排出的大小，超人的透视眼能清楚的看见这些邪恶的小东西是怎么撑开他都还没触碰到的肠肉的。当前几个较小的球体排出后，腹腔的压力已经不那么令人发疯，但在他人的桎梏下赤身裸体的排出体内异物的行为本身就称得上折辱，这种情况即使是蝙蝠侠也不知道该如何应对。<br/>“怎么停下了？你是舍不得它们出来吗？”超人恶意的问道，他能清楚看见有一颗偏大的球体卡在了被扩张过却仍然十分狭小的穴口前端，他用手掌在布鲁斯腹部按压，迫使球体在压力下向外拥挤。<br/>“……！”有一颗球体恰好压住了他体内的腺体，他的身体不受控制的弹动了一下，未被照顾过的性器顶端冒出了少量前液。</p>
<p>球体大多排出体外后，超人暂且松开了他的桎梏，他无奈的躲开了布鲁斯的一记肘击，温吞的语气似乎还属于那个带着老土眼镜的朴实记者，“你果然更适合被绑起来，B，你的小动作太多了。”<br/>用属于黑暗骑士的披风把它的主人双手绑在身后，超人轻易分开了那双极具力量的大腿。明日之子垂下了他的头颅，用温热的口腔抚慰满腔怒火的男人的前端。<br/>一直流出前液的性器骤然被包裹住，巨大的刺激让它在一个深喉后缴械投降。世界上最伟大的侦探失神了几秒，后穴顺从的在超人手指的引导下排出了最后一枚球体。<br/>超人盯着他失神的双眼咽下了精液，接着与他又交换了一个绵长而带着腥味的吻。氪星性器抵上了被很好扩张过的穴口，巨大的龟头浅浅顶入又拔出，确定它不会将穴口撕裂后超人一个挺身让那凶器全数没入。他原本蓝的不可思议的眼眸被红氪染上了残暴欲望，失去良知的双眼倒映着布鲁斯苦闷的神情，这只不会飞的蝙蝠终于被他彻底占有。</p>
<p>“超人没把他送回来吗？”神奇女侠解决掉发生在途中的抢劫案后立即赶到了韦恩庄园，却被告知蝙蝠侠并不在此处。<br/>“恐怕是这样，戴安娜小姐。”韦恩家的老管家奉上了红茶，“也许您愿意帮我这把可怜的老骨头去看看布鲁斯少爷？”<br/>“当然。”女侠说完话就径直飞向了北极，却在接近孤独堡垒时受到了阻拦。<br/>但要说是阻拦，更不如说是威胁，数门氪星武器在她靠近的一瞬间从堡垒表面出现，炮口整齐的对准了她。<br/>“……克拉克？”</p>
<p>“B，戴安娜来了。”超人抱着已经脱力的布鲁斯，性器深埋在他体内。见鬼的氪星生理，超人射出时会有一个膨胀在性器中部的结以防止脱出。此时这个结正狠狠压住布鲁斯被顶到红肿的腺体，而他被堵住的性器只是在这个过程中抽搐了几下，什么也射不出。<br/>“别让她进来……也别射进去！操你的，克拉克。”布鲁斯低低的呻吟了一声，大量的氪星精液闯进了他的肠道深处。原本在青年手下所受的折磨便已让他精疲力尽，表现的顺服一些能让他在失去理智的超人屌下不至于被操到骨折——他可不希望自己因为这个而几个月的缺席哥谭的夜巡。<br/>神奇女侠的出现能有效阻止超人的失控行为，无论是超人想要去统治世界还是继续操他都不会被正直的女侠所容忍，但是——<br/>他要怎么去以一个被插入的姿势去面对这位值得尊敬的女战士！更别提他们的暧昧关系？<br/>“为什么？你是怕因此而怀孕吗？”超人维持在插入并持续射精的状态，顺应着布鲁斯的力道与他接吻。布鲁斯尽量用他高超的吻技使得缺少经验的超人意乱情迷，趁机抓住了那个该死的，还发着红光的镀铅盒子把它扔出了房间。<br/>氪星人发觉了他的小动作，却仍将这个吻维持到了布鲁斯因窒息而开始挣扎。他看着这个轻易将自己从披风束缚中解脱的逃脱大师，爱怜的亲了亲他因窒息而微红的眼角。<br/>“你以为我这么做只是因为一块氪石吗？B，你什么时候这么天真了。”超人凝视着永远拥有plan b的蝙蝠侠，说道，“它只是给了我实现渴望的勇气而已。”<br/>刚开口的话被氪星性器粗暴的打断——氪星生理，没有不应期。<br/>“唔……克拉克！”<br/>随着超人大量的内射，布鲁斯刚变得平坦的小腹又微微鼓了起来。里面的液体被撞的摇晃起来却找不到出路，被氪星人坚硬的性器困在布鲁斯体内。抽插时带入的少量空气随着动作产生细小淫靡的泡沫粘在穴口，积的多了就流淌下来，在他大腿上留下蜿蜒的痕迹。<br/>布鲁斯不认为女侠闯不进这坚固的堡垒，这只是时间问题。也许他应该尽快使自己脱离这种处境，而不是一味地顺从超人。<br/>但一个没有道具的蝙蝠侠对上邪恶buff下的超人？<br/>他很快停止了没什么用处的挣扎以防惹恼超人，却没能避免一些淫邪的道具被用到他身上。布鲁斯性器上的小棍是在他将那个盒子扔出房间时被超人冷笑着塞上的；双乳上是被超人斥责奶流的太多而带上的奇异道具，那小小的一块紧紧吸附住了他肿痛的乳头，随着超人的指令而震动或者吸吮。即使布鲁斯看不见，他也能感受到那个东西伸出了一根短针插进了他的乳孔，导致他被震的又痒又涨却一滴奶都流不出来，结实的胸肌里被囤积了大量奶水，他动用了蝙蝠侠的毅力才没有开口祈求——他不得不承认自己开始享受被超人啃咬乳头并让奶水顺畅流出的感觉。<br/>屋外的爆破声接近了，超人却只是抱着布鲁斯换了个姿势——他现在被迫双腿大开露出穴口，本不应暴露在他人眼中的位置正被一根外星阴茎深深的的操干着，松软的肉环无力的圈住那根凶器，偶尔吐出一点白色的精液。<br/>超人自己打开了最后一道屏障，将女侠放了进来。他没停下抽插的动作，甚至为了让女侠看清而将布鲁斯略微举起。<br/>“超人！你到底……”一路硬闯进来的女侠原想呵斥超人的行为，却在看见布鲁斯的姿态后哑了火。</p>
<p>“布鲁斯？”<br/>女侠险些握不住她的剑，眼前的场景是她无论如何也无法想到的。她所尊敬、爱慕的男人正被她的同事兼好友分开双腿激烈的肏干着，红肿的穴肉紧紧含着那根肉杵，隐约一点液体从交合处流出。哥谭市的恐怖传说被人剥开了外壳，露出里面强壮却又脆弱的人类躯体。那些隐忍、高傲和孤寂，遭了最深程度的亵渎，他人的欲望交织扭曲着缚在他身上，让他的肉体随之坠入深渊。<br/>但他灵魂仍浮在空中，见证过世间极恶的蓝色眼眸没有闭合，他被超人掐住了下巴把脸冲向她，沾染了泪水的湛蓝宝石里映出了女侠身形，表情却模糊不清。<br/>“卡尔！放开他！”女侠再次举起了她手中的剑，但这次剑尖所指的却是她并肩作战过无数次的战友。<br/>超人看着那把锋利的剑，笑了一下，很顺服的松了手。被托举起来展示的布鲁斯在失去那股力量后向下一沉，被操开的穴口轻而易举的吞下了整根肉棒，因姿势而进入的格外深。他难过的呜咽了一声，却也没办法做出更多的回应了。<br/>在神奇女侠出现在孤独堡垒外面后，超人对他的折磨就变得变本加厉，仿佛是真的想要把他弄到坏掉一样，他被消耗掉了本就所剩不多的体力，对于神奇女侠的到来甚至没有能力思考。<br/>“你怎么敢……”戴安娜即使刻意别过了目光，也无法让注意力回到更有危险性的超人身上。那被掰开来展示的男人有一身白的晃眼的皮肉，但大腿根部那些少被触碰的娇嫩皮肤却因氪星人的肆意把玩而印上了层层叠叠的红色指痕。在剑尖不自觉偏移时，女侠的目光也游离在了布鲁斯漂亮的肩颈上——那上面也布满了被吸吮啃咬后留下的伤痕。<br/>“戴安娜，你在等什么？需要我邀请你吗？”超人问道。<br/>“……哈？”女侠反而后退了半步，她用力的摇了摇头，似乎有什么扰乱了她的心神。<br/>超人没再说什么，只是将两指塞入布鲁斯口中玩弄他的舌头，搅出一点情色的水声。戴安娜的眼睛这回盯在他手指上了，看着它们湿漉漉的揉过他唇瓣，又一路打着转滑到他红肿的乳头上。<br/>赫拉啊，他的乳头为什么那么肿？<br/>女侠的裙摆被顶出了一个弧度。<br/>“哦……”超人面色有些奇怪。“这我倒是没想到。”他怜惜的亲了亲布鲁斯的侧脸。“我没什么意见……可怜的B。”<br/>女侠很明显有些地方不那么“女”，这来自亚马逊的传奇战士突兀的暴露了一个从未有人知晓的秘密。<br/>也许蝙蝠侠知道。超人想，毕竟蝙蝠侠无所不知。这时他又想笑了，就算知晓所有人的弱点和秘密又有什么用呢？<br/>女侠最终还是扔开了她手中的剑，在超人的配合下把另一把剑狠狠碾过哥谭王子浅色的唇瓣，深深捅入这无辜受害者的咽喉。<br/>布鲁斯显然难受极了，可这会儿又有谁会真正在意他的感受？他漂亮的蓝色眼睛里蓄了些可怜的泪水，被女侠充满爱怜的拭去。可这丝毫无法影响她正施行的强暴。<br/>这是场彻头彻尾的强奸，即使所有参与者都从其中获得了可观的快感。<br/>蝙蝠侠身边曾发生过许多罪恶：小巷中散落的珍珠、爆炸的仓库……他如今连死亡也不再畏惧，却从未想过会有这样匪夷所思的案件在他身上发生。<br/>想想吧，一只黑漆漆的、声音喑哑的大蝙蝠，在夜晚里打击犯罪。即使他穿着黑色的紧身衣，有时用大腿去绞昏敌人，全身上下唯独暴露的皮肤是性感的下巴和一看就很软的嘴唇……怎么会有人对这样的哥谭传说蝙蝠侠拥有下流的欲望呢？<br/>从几天前莫名其妙传送到那个奇异空间后，事情的发展就完全脱离了蝙蝠侠的掌控。他没有机会去构建计划了，他的一切反抗在绝对的力量下都仿若儿戏。顺从是最后保留的的选项，他只能蛰伏。<br/>而任凭这两个仿若人类，却拥有非人超能力的战士整整奸淫了他一整天。</p>
<p>在韦恩庄园地下室里的蝙蝠趁着夜色飞出去时，一只罗宾来到了蝙蝠洞里。<br/>或者说，曾经的罗宾。<br/>“嘿，阿福。布鲁斯在哪？”年轻人熟门熟路的寻了个座位，问道。“警察可不是什么轻松的工作，你懂的，那些见鬼的考勤……我一下班就赶过来了，你在做什么？”<br/>“布鲁斯老爷并没有回到蝙蝠洞。”阿尔弗莱德坐在蝙蝠电脑前，面色凝重。“女侠去寻找他了，但这之后他们就一并失去了联系，正义联盟现在也没有人回应我。”<br/>“我去瞭望塔看看。”夜翼正要换上他的制服，被管家阻止了。<br/>“瞧瞧这个。”他播放了一些新闻片段：“……中心城多家汉堡店紧急失窃，所有食物在众目睽睽之下神秘消失！”“……难以勘破目的的网络黑客！以不可能的成绩占据了多款游戏的排行榜第一，游戏公司暂时无法更改记录。”“……有目击者称其见到海王于他的私人海滩饮酒、乱扔垃圾，并且把死鱼埋在里面。”“……新品种假币面世，该币为绿色、半透明的发光固体状，一段时间后还会消失。”<br/>“huh……”年轻人一时不知该摆出什么表情。“我猜你的指向性很明显了。上次正联迎战的蹩脚法师对吗？他们都以为没什么……看起来魔法还是有些奇怪的效果的。”他看着管家严肃的神情，“放轻松，布鲁斯会没事的，和他在一起的可是超人啊……好吧，我现在就去找扎坦娜。”<br/>“我已经联系她了。”可靠的管家递给他一个铅盒和一套新制服。“迪克少爷，我想你现在就应该去孤独堡垒把老爷带回来。”<br/>“既然是你说的，当然。”夜翼换上了那套蝙蝠科技的保暖制服，离开了蝙蝠洞。</p>
<p>同一时刻，北极。<br/>昏睡的蝙蝠侠被放在了孤独堡垒里的治疗仓中。他身上的淤青和红肿在氪星科技作用下逐渐变浅，两个精力无限的战士注视着自己留在这具健壮而强健的身体上的痕迹消失，心中不知道在想些什么。<br/>超人隔着透明的屏障把手放在布鲁斯脸颊的位置，这太阳之子的脸上看不出一丝温情。“我早就在疑惑了，明明他没办法拒绝我们，为什么我们要如此久的等待他的认可呢？”<br/>女侠看见他眼神中透出的癫狂，并没有回答他的问题。她将真言套索缚在超人腕上，逼问他这荒诞淫乱的一切到底是如何开始的。<br/>“哦……我找到他时，他就已经被人搞大了肚子，像是怀了个野种的荡妇一样胸口淌着奶。”超人笑了一下，示意女侠去看布鲁斯已流尽奶水却仍红肿的乳头。<br/>“他什么也不肯说，明明连屁股都夹不紧还要我先把他送回蝙蝠洞。你说他是怎么想的？这么迫不及待的先让他家的小鸟们尝尝鲜吗？”<br/>“看见那些球了吗……好像不见了。它们一个个被塞在B的屁股里面，是我看着他一个个把它们吐出来的。他当时倒还清醒，你真该看看他是怎么红着脸咬着牙让这些东西通过他的……”<br/>“够了！”女侠终于忍不住喝断了他接下来的话语，可超人并没有理会她难得的示弱。“那么你是怎么想的？”他提高了音量：“这些事他连你都不想告诉！戴安娜，无论是与你的暧昧还是对我的勾引，这些只不过是蝙蝠侠用来安抚我们这些超能者的手段罢了！”<br/>“告诉我，你后悔了吗？在与我真正侵犯了蝙蝠侠之后？”超人反手握住了套索不让她收回，逼迫她也要讲出真话。<br/>“……没有。”女侠闭了一下眼睛，终于放弃了最后的坚持。她眼里再没有前几天执行任务时刻意装出的温情了，礼数和正直尽数褪去，只留下了欲望。“我没有后悔，但是——他勾引你？”<br/>“噢……我知道这对你打击不小，但不得不说，是的。你早该猜到一个喜欢猫耳和紧身衣的男人有多么放荡的。B曾无数次在我面前抱着臂来托起那对大胸给我看，在受伤需要我去搭救时总是要摆一个性感的姿势来凸显翘臀，他邀请我去他家做客时还会裸睡……但这个混蛋在我顺意想做点什么时候就开始装傻，仿佛他没有特地勾引我一样，真是心机的哥谭人。”<br/>“……裸睡？”<br/>“嗯哼，他甚至还会光着身子在卧室里走来走去……他明明知道我会透视的。”<br/>“……huh。”<br/>“很抱歉让你感到不快，戴安娜，至少现在我们可以共享这位淫荡的骑士了。”</p>
<p>这边扎坦娜已经施展了反语魔法解除了察觉不对一直缩在瞭望塔放假里的火星猎人身上的控制，找到向北极赶的夜翼后又先去搞定了受魔法影响较小但是做的事情不少的几位超英，最后才一同前往了孤独堡垒。<br/>类似葫芦娃救爷爷的操作在面对最强的超人时是绝对行不通的，在确定超人和神奇女侠都被魔法所改变后，众人集成足够的力量后才在韦恩家老管家提供的氪石帮助下顺利制服了超人和女侠，最后由扎坦娜搞定了他们身上的魔法。<br/>“那么，你现在终于清醒了？”英勇无畏绿灯侠向率先清醒的超人问道。虽然他也被影响做出了非常丢脸的事迹，但他坚信牵扯到蝙蝠侠的超人一定会比自己惨的多，说不定下次还要被他们的黑脸顾问兼赞助商把战损单摔在脸上！“老蝙蝠被你们搞到哪里去了？小熊已经在这里转了好几圈了也没找见。”<br/>闲不住的闪电侠早在扎坦娜为他们解除魔法时把这片被战斗损毁的区域转了个遍，却一丝蝙蝠痕迹都没看见。<br/>“我……拉奥啊！”超人像是吃了氪石一样脸色迅速灰败下来。他仍有些茫然，那些充斥着暴力、逼迫和侮辱的性行为是他所做的淫梦，还是真实发生的罪恶？<br/>戴安娜也从魔法所控的内心阴暗面中脱离，她缓缓眨了眨眼，那双如同天空一样辽阔的蓝眼睛里透露出的情绪难过的让人心碎。<br/>也许布鲁斯不会愿意再见到他们，但他至少要让赤身裸体关在笼子里的蝙蝠侠穿上衣服再来见他们的朋友。超人拒绝了夜翼同行的要求，独自穿过重重防锁，见到了清醒又迷惑的蝙蝠侠。</p>
<p>等等，迷惑的？<br/>超人没在蝙蝠侠脸上看见他设想过的任何情绪：愤怒，恐惧，厌恶……但他眼前的人只是迷茫又有些羞恼，他警惕的问超人：“你是吃错药了吗？从哥谭把我绑到这里还脱光了我的装备？”<br/>克拉克的超级大脑一下闪过了许多念头，他是在假装一切都没发生来避免尴尬吗？还是在试探自己是否为本人？但他还是顺应着布鲁斯的话回答了：“我中了些很奇怪的魔法……你知道的。我现在就把装备还给你。”<br/>于是他们共同离开牢笼。</p>
<p>超人经过数次旁敲侧击，确定了蝙蝠侠居然对这12天没有一丝印象，他认为自己在哥谭夜巡，下一秒就出现在了孤独堡垒——裸着的，并不觉得自己缺少了12天的记忆。<br/>这也许是另一个什么奇怪的魔法，但超人绝对不希望它被解开。他和戴安娜约好了要公平追求蝙蝠侠，反正，更糟糕的事情也发生过了嘛。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>